If You Were Mine
by Desproza
Summary: Déc de 50,três pessoas de 20 e alguma coisa anos se encontram para relaxar e ouvir uma boa música enquato o rock surgia.    Contém Brittana,amizade Kurtana e Hummelberry.


Ela entrou no salão,uma fina nuvem de fumaça de cigarros e charutos fazia o ambiente ficar mais aconchegante,não pelo cheiro,mas por quebrar um pouco a luz fraca.

Uma banda tocava uma música calma,sem cantor ou cantora,continuou andando no salã bar à sua esquerda,mesas à sua frente e uma pequena pista de dança a sua direita,onde um palco baixo -se à uma mesa no meio do lugar junto com seus amigos.

Achava elegante sua época,chapéus,luvas, roupas de cores claras e colares de pé chegarem na mesa,notou que mais pessoas chegavam e começavam a lotar o lugar.

-'Eu juro para vocês,vocês vão amar a banda!' disse seu amigo,sorrindo enquanto chamava um garçom.

-'O lugar não é um dos melhores,mas estamos precisando ouvir músicas só tocam e dançam e se vestem como Elvis!'sua amiga resmungou enquanto acendia um cigarro.

-'Kurt,tenho certeza que será você tem um ótimo gosto musical.'

-'Tão bom quanto suas roupas..' a morena ironizou,rindo enquanto soltava uma fumaça da boca.

-'Santana!' Rachel disse rindo junto com Kurt.

-'Ah querida...Você ama minhas roupas!Tanto é que você usa as que eu desenho' ele retrucou ainda rindo,com uma estava se acostumando àquela atmosfera,sendo de uma família com muitas posses,as festas e lugares que freqüentava eram mais chiques e limpos,mas como qualquer mulher, gostava de fugir de seu mundo e encontrar seus dois amigos: Santana Lopez e Kurt Hummel.

Santana se destacava aonde quer que fosse: sendo latina tinha um tom de pele mais escuro e usava cores mais ousadas (e menos aceitas em sua casa),mas fazia sucesso no mundo da moda e Kurt...Kurt era um jovem adulto muito elegante e educado,mas incompreendido por sua é roupas usadíssimas,mas quem as assinava era sua amiga latina,um dia quem sabe pudesse fazer sucesso sendo ele mesmo.

Rachel se sentia a vontade com esse casal de amigos,mais que com qualquer pensava sobre eles,os dois tinham uma conversa animada.O garçom veio,Kurt -como um cavalheiro- pediu os drinks das três.O salão começou a encher e a banda continuou a tocar uma música mais animada.

-'Você leu aquele livro..Algo de centeio?' Kurt perguntou enquanto pegava os drinks,mas foi interrompido pela latina.

-'Olha..Vai começar' Santana apontou para o palco,enquanto uma loira de cabelos curtos e cacheados andava até o roupa era azul clara,e seu batom era não soube dizer,mas não conseguia olhar para outro lugar.

À medida que o show passou,Rachel conseguiu olhar um pouco para os lados,ou pelo menos de relance para seus música mais animada,conseguiu notar Santana sorrindo para uma das dançarinas na pista- loira,alta e olhar forte.

-'Vamos dançar!'Santana disse pegando a mão de Kurt,que tentou protestar,mas quando se recuperou do susto,já estavam a meio caminho da não conseguia evitar,olhava para o salão todo,para alguns homens que a encaravam e sorriam,mas voltava a olhar a moça dos cabelos curtos e uma música animada,seu pé batia no ritmo e seus olhos não mais desviavam.

Santana e Kurt continuavam fora da mesa e isso não a incomodava,o que a deixava frustrada era estar tão longe do ão seu coração pulou uma batida sem nem entender o porquê.A sua curiosidade não a deixava tirar os olhos da cantora,mas seu medo não a deixava chegar mais coração pulou no momento em que seus olhos se encontraram com os da loira.

A música era animada e estava no fim,o sorriso da cantora era uma das coisas mais bonitas que Rachel conseguia lembrar,e isso a fez ficar sem graça ou reaçã manteve o olhar.

O último acorde tocou,e o público mais uma vez aplaudiu.A cantora sorriu,agradecendo os aplausos e mostrando sua banda,aplaudindo os músicos.

-'Obrigada...Iremos ter uma pequena pausa,5 minutos e ' disse e sumiu do pequeno palco.

Kurt e Santana voltaram rindo e recuperando o fôlego.

-'Ninguém consegue acabar com as músicas antigas!' Santana disse sentando em seu lugar.

-'Gostou Rachel ?' Kurt perguntou a estava com seus pensamentos perdidos olhando para o nada,Santana sorriu maliciosamente.

-'Conheço esse olhar...' ela a cutucou implicando.

-Claro que conhece...foi o mesmo olhar que te fez me puxar para dançar!' o jovem disse,aproveitando o barulho das outras conversas,e copos batendo.

-'Não tenho culpa...Você viu quem era!'Rachel conseguiu desviar o olhar e encarou os amigos.

-'Como..' a voz dela saiu fora do tom normal,ela limpou a garganta,enquanto os dois olhavam para ela 'Como vocês...sabem?Souberam de si,e sabem dos outros?' ela olhava confusa para o copo vazio à sua frente,suas mãos estavam em seu colo. 'Quero dizer...Se pensarmos no amor numa coisa não palpável,uma coisa livre,ele é, bem, ele é amor é uma coisa e atração é outra, como eu poderia ter certeza de.-' Santana revirou os olhos.

-'_Dios mio_.Rachel!Você esta interessada na cantora?' Kurt abriu a boca em surpresa,Rachel ficou vermelha.

-'Bom,não dá para negar que ela é..Bem...Ela é interessante e charmosa,e muito bonita.Não nego que gostaria de conhecê-la.'

Rachel não olhou para cima,mas sentia o olhar do amigo em si,ela tentava controlar a respiração.

-'Querida...Você esta num lugar seguro,por isso te trouxe aqui.' Assim que a jovem ouviu essas palavras,ela olhou para cima,encarando os dois amigos,sem entender. 'Esse lugar é pouco conhecido pelo seu grupo...digamos que aqui há pessoas mais como eu,do que como os pais de Santana.'

-'É normal Rach,você se sentir como esta se sentindo.Não é um problema -desde que você não saia em público com um cartaz ou seja católico..Ou algo do tipo.' Santana deu de ombros e acendeu mais um cigarro.

-' assim,como eu poderia saber,ou como..eu não posso' ela diminuiu o tom de voz e aumentou a velocidade da fala 'eu não posso sair perguntando e ou fazendo coisas..é loucura!'

-'AH!... Escúchame você pode,mas não deixem que descubram esse lugar ou que descubram lá fora.E você pode fazer algo sim.' A latina olhou em volta,sorriu,voltou a olhar para a morena '_Mira_.' Ela levantou da cadeira,olhando para o bar,Rachel a seguiu com os olhos e notou a dançarina loira sentada no último banco,olhando para Santana e sorrindo também.

Sua amiga sentou ao lado da outra mulher,elas conversaram um pouco e logo olhou para trás,para eles e deu uma piscada.

-'Rachel...' Kurt a chamou delicadamente,a jovem estava concentrada enquanto via o caminho tomado pelas duas mulheres,provavelmente para a porta dos fundos. 'Rachel?' ele a cutucou de leve,ela voltou a olhar para ele,que olhava para alguém perto dela.

-'Senhorita?' um homem,que não pareceu estranho para ela,segurava uma flor branca 'É para a senhorita.' Ele disse,Rachel o encarava sorriu,pegou a gardênia e agradeceu.

O moço foi embora,em direção ao palco,sentando atrás do olhava para a flor que o amigo pusera em suas mãos,ela pode ouvir o público aplaudindo novamente e a doce voz da cantora soando pelo ar com a interferência do microfone.

-'Voltamos,muito obrigada...Essa é para os apaixonados' Rachel nem precisou olhar para perceber o sorriso da mulher no final da frase.

-'Qual o nome dela?' Finalmente ela perguntou para Kurt,voltando os olhos para ele.

-'Fabray,Quinn Fabray' ele respondeu,enquanto olhava para o respirou fundo,e olhou para a cantora.

Quinn olhava para baixo,a melodia da música era hipnotizante.A morena pode ver entre as pessoas que estavam entre elas,sentadas ou dançando, que ela respirou fundo antes de levantar a cabeça e começar a cantar.

**If you were mine  
>I could be a ruler of kings<strong>

Rachel sentiu uma necessidade de chegar mais perto do palco.

-'Kurt..venha' ela levantou segurando a flor numa mão e o puxando com a outra.

-'Vocês hoje estão mandonas!' ele disse fingindo estar chateado.

**And if you were mine  
>I could do such wonderful things<strong>

Eles foram para o meio da pequena pista de danç não conseguia tirar os olhos de Quinn.

**I'd say to a star  
>Stop where you are<strong>

Ela parou,logo Kurt a segurou na cintura e começou a dançar com apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dele,que apoiou a cabeça olhou para Rachel.

Nessa distância Rachel pode ver que os olhos de Quinn eram claros,mas não conseguiu definir qual era a cor.A cantora sorriu ao olhar a flor na mão da morena.

**Light up my lover's way  
>And every star above you<strong>

Quinn começou a parecer inquieta no banco em que levantou,levando o microfone junto,sorrindo para os dançarinos perto do alguns passos de dança junto com dois dançar com um homem, por poucos segundos.

**Would obey, say  
>If you were mine<br>I would live for your love alone**

Rodopiou uma garota que estava entre Kurt e voltou para o palco,Rachel suspirou-estavam tão perto.

**To kneel at your shrine  
>I would give up all that I own<br>Yes even my heart  
>Even my life<strong>

As duas pareciam estar em transe, Quinn não quebrou o olhar desde que foi ao palco novamente,e Rachel dançava conforme a melodia,segurando firme a gardênia entre seus dedos e as costas de Kurt.

**I'd trade it all for you  
>And think I was lucky too<br>If you were mine**

A loira colocou o microfone no suporte,e deixou o palco dançar novamente por poucos segundos com alguém – nem Rachel nem mesmo Quinn notaram quem era,pois não conseguiam tirar os olhos uma da largou a pessoa no primeiro giro que deu,e chegou perto de Rachel,cutucou de leve o ombro de Kurt,que ao olhar para o lado,soltou as mãos da cintura da amiga.

Ela dançaram o resto da música juntas,como se não houvessem pessoas no salão.

-'Muito ' ela disse perto do ouvido da morena.

-'R-Rachel' ela riu por gaguejar.

-'Um drink depois?' Rachel fez que sim com a cabeça.A música acabou,Quinn sorriu e agradeceu novamente os aplausos.

Kurt e Rachel voltaram para a mesa,e ficaram lá até o final do o resto dele Quinn e Rachel se olhavam várias vezes,o jovem não parecia se importar tanto,parecia mais se o show acabou,e a banda desapareceu,Rachel pareceu voltar à vida.

-'E Santana?Ela não irá voltar conosco?' Kurt suspirou.

-'Deveria...mas ela esta com a Brittany,tenho certeza que você poderá ter seu encontro com a Quinn' Rachel olhou espantada para ele,pensou que ninguém tivesse ouvido.

-'Mas como?'

-'Só queria confirmar...Você parecia ansiosa demais para o final das músicas e feliz quando ela anunciou que seria a última' ele disse sem emoção 'E ela esta vindo para cá.'

-'Esta?..Ai deus.'

-'Calma...Eu vou ali no bar,reconheci um amigo meu...' ele se levantou.

-'Não ouse me deixar sozinha!' a morena tentou segurá-lo em vão. Quinn logo apareceu à sua frente.

-'Não ficará sozinha,se eu puder sentar.' Elas sorriram.

-'Não..Quer dizer,claro...Ele me abandonou..O que eu quero dizer..Sim o lugar estar vazio.'A loira sentou,e aos olhos da morena, foi algo gracioso.-'Você canta muito bem'

-'Obrigada...Eu pedi para o garçom trazer a mesma bebida que você esteve tomando durante o show,espero que aceite' Rachel sentia-se hipnotizada. A mulher sentada à mesma mesa que ela parecia ter uma mágica,era sensual e sedutora, a única coisa que conseguia era sorrir.

-'Está ótimo... flor também.' A morena levantou a flor e depois a descansou na mesa,Quinn sorriu inclinado.

Os drinks vieram,e elas continuaram conversando sobre muitas coisas ,alguns drinks depois Santana apareceu na mesa.

-'Seguiu me conselho então?' a latina estava com um ótimo humor,Rachel sorriu sentindo-se tonta,mas alegre.

-'Santana,esta é Quinn..Quinn esta é'

-'Santana Lopez' A cantora completou 'eu tenho algumas roupas suas'

-'Poderia fazer algumas piadas quanto a isso..Mas não quero estragar o clima' as três riram 'Onde esta o Kurt?' Rachel apontou para o bar 'Eu farei companhia para ele...E você' Santana chegou mais perto da amiga '_Siga_ meu conselho.' Deu uma piscada e saiu.

-'Onde estávamos?..Ah sim,Broadway e sua nova estréia.' Quinn disse sorrindo passando umedecendo os lábios com a língua.

-'Não..eu...Vamos tomar um ar?' Rachel disse completando com uma tosse sem graça,a reação de Quinn a pegou de surpresa.A loira abriu um sorriso e levantou.

-'Adoraria' as duas passaram rindo por Kurt e Santana no bar.

-'Ela foi bem devagar,não acha?' Kurt comentou enquanto brindava com a morena.

-'Pelo menos estão indo!' eles riram.

Quinn parecia conhecer o caminho e Rachel tentou não pensar sobre isso,ao chegarem numa parte mais escura,Quinn segurou firme a mão de Rachel que se deixou chegaram num pequeno hall,onde uma porta à frente era de ferro e provavelmente levaria para os fundos do lugar,mas Quinn virou à direita e passou por uma porta aberta e por um corredor pouco iluminado até chegarem a uma outra porta,com um homem sentado ao lado dela.

-'Não quero ninguém aqui,ok?' ela disse simpática e o homem balançou uma vez só a cabeça e continuou olhando para frente.

A loira entrou primeiro e deixou a porta aberta para Rachel,que entrou no que reconheceu sendo um silêncio se fez,quando a loira fechou a porta.

-'Eu nunca..' Rachel começou sentindo vergonha.

-'Você quer,certo?' a voz de Quinn parecia mais rouca e estava mais sentiu um arrepio nas costas,ao sentir suas tocarem sua cintura.

Rachel resolveu prestar atenção no sua esquerda estava um espelho com luzes em volta e uma pequena bancada,à sua frente o que poderia ser uma porta para um banheiro e à direita um sofá de três lugares.Não conseguiu mais prestar atenção na luz fraca do teto,quando sentiu o corpo de Quinn mais perto do seu,sua respiração no lado de sua cabeça.

-'E-eu quero' sua voz soou baixa,um sussurro,Quinn beijou seu pescoço,e mais uma onda de arrepios viajou pelo seu corpo.

-'Não parece.' Quinn a soltou de repente e andou até a porta,Rachel se recuperou e virou para encará-la.

-'Como?'Quinn deu de ombros indiferente,mas algo no olhar fez com que Rachel andasse para frente,confiante. 'Isso deve parecer' Rachel ficou quase na ponta dos pés,segurando a cabeça da outra com as duas mãos e a beijou com vontade.

Instantaneamente Quinn a puxou mais para perto,para aprofundar o não hesitou e abriu os lábios para sentir o gosto do drink de morango que ela havia tomado a pouco.

Quinn passou os braços pela cintura da morena,Rachel sentiu que os movimentos da cantora eram movimentos precisos mas cuidadosos.

Os beijos começaram a ficar mais intensos,e Quinn as guiou até o sofá,a loira deitou em cima da morena,as mãos deslizavam nos corpos,explorando lugares expostos e cobertos.

Não sabiam quanto tempo havia passado,mas os beijos continuavam intensos,sensuais,mas também num impulso abriu o botão da calça que Quinn usava,não sabia o que estava fazendo,mas seu corpo pedia que fizesse segurou sua mão,e parou de beijá-la.

-'Não.' Rachel a encarou sem entender,as duas respiravam rápido. Quinn deitou ao lado de Rachel,apoiada na lateral do corpo,Rachel a imitou para ficar de frente. 'Aquela flor que eu te dei...' Rachel fez que sim com a cabeça,Quinn apoiou uma mão na cintura da morena,e pareceu sem graça 'Ela representa muita coisa..E eu não quero ser apenas uma primeira vez,ou uma disso...' Rachel a encarava sem saber o que falar. 'Eu já havia visto você antes,na Broadway.Não quis dizer isso antes,mas eu sou meio que uma fã sua,e você me fez querer te conhecer mais e quando te vi sentada hoje no salão' ela riu embaraçada 'fiquei nervosa,pela primeira vez desde minha estréia aqui,eu fiquei _nervosa_.Quando você aceitou a flor e a gente se olhou,eu pensei que talvez eu tivesse uma chance..Uma chance de ter um 'nós',entende?'

-'Entendo...'

-'Desculpe me se agi errado,ou...Se você quiser ir..' Quinn levantou a mão da cintura da outra,Rachel segurou a mão dela no mesmo lugar.

-'Fico feliz de ter aceitado o convite do Kurt e da Santana.' Elas sorriram,Rachel deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Quinn e continuaram assim por mais um tempo.


End file.
